Naruto: The Lifestream Sage V2
by Hacrua
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, a very special child unable to mold chakra and housing four very powerful beings within him. The Kyuubi No Kitsune, Sephiroth, Vincent, and Cloud. Watch as Naruto rises through the ninja ranks as a spell casting, sword toting, gun wielding bad ass with the help of his team and even his soon to be mates. Redo of 'Naruto: The Lifestream Sage'. Do enjoy and plz review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Academy Exam Pt1.

Umino Iruka walked into his classroom, and saw that everyone save a certain blonde was seated in his class, granted the blonde shouldn't be in the Ninja academy anyways (not being able to mold chakra in any form what so ever).

"Ok class, you know the drill." Iruka says before picking up a scroll and a pen, then quickly beginning roll call, never noticing the shadow at the window.

Iruka gets to the last person, every other student calling out here at their name, before reaching the missing blonde, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence is Iruka's answer before a certain emo with a duck's butt for a hair style lazily says, "What's the use Sensei, The dobe isn't gonna show."

Iruka opened his mouth to answer, only for a pair of blurs to enter the room, the smaller of the two being a rather large red wolf with a tattoo on its shoulder of XIII. The wolf is odd in appearance, it fur is a rusty red color, and around its feet are wide bangles with odd writings around them, the wolf also has a pair of blue feathers dangling behind its ear. The taller said blonde, though gone is his usual orange monstrosity. Replaced with a simple black t-shirt with baggy black cargo pants tucked into combat boots with roughly quarter inch thick steel plates on the toes and heels. Over the blonde's shirt is a blood red cloak with a hood that is down and a very odd symbol on the back; a white blade breaking into seven and a black wing behind it. The blonde grins and salutes before crying out, "Uzumaki Naruto, Reporting to kick ass and take names."

Iruka sighs at his admittedly favorite student's rather odd entrance, before nodding and saying, "Well as you all know, today is the final exam."

"Sensei, I still don't understand _why_ the baka is being allowed to take the exam when he can't even mould Chakra." A certain pink clad howler monkey in human flesh says, more like whines out.

"Did you _seriously_ forget about Lee?" Naruto questions, reminding the entire class of their upper class man who had graduated with out use of chakra by excelling in the taijutsu and written portions of the exam.

The pink haired banshee opens her mouth to retort, only for a rather strong voice to call out from the back, "Sakura, leave him alone would you?" which causes the entire class to turn and see a pale eyed girl with a tan hoodie on with the hood pulled up. The girl is Hinata Hyuga, Naruto's strongest supporter in the class, though admittedly the quietest. The class is silent in shock allowing Hinata to continue her statement, "You're just mad because your _precious_ Uchiha couldn't lay a hand on Naruto-kun."

That statement is met with mixed results, all other female students crying out in outrage and claiming flukes; while several of the male students laugh at the angry visage of the afore mentioned Uchiha.

Iruka calls out for silence, only to be ignored, though when Naruto smirks and cries out "**Silence!**" the entire class it muted, thought their mouths continue to move, and around them all are small clear bubbles that seem to pop then reform as they lazily float around.

"Uhh, Naruto, what did you do?" Iruka asks with concern for his students, who are all slowly realizing they are making no noise.

"**He cast a spell known as Silence to prevent them from talking. Though the actual use of the spell is to prevent your opponent from casting any spells of their own for anywhere from a handful of seconds to a couple minutes.**" The large wolf replies, shocking Iruka.

"How did you…."

"**My name is Red XIII; I am a friend of two of Naruto's ancestors, and a former enemy of the third.**" The large wolf says by way of introduction.

At this point the spell wore off and all the students stare at the blonde with a mixture of begrudging respect or slight anger, though all sent wary glances towards the odd wolf.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru says, laying his back on his desk with a barely hidden smile, though few realized it, the Nara enjoyed the un-expected, being insanely smart tended to allow them to forecast almost exactly what those around them would do. So the unpredictability of the blonde made him a very welcome sight to the Nara clan, though they would never tell anyone that.

Iruka sighed as Naruto walked to his seat and another chunin walks into the room. "Now then this will take roughly two hours for the written exam, afterwards we will go outside and do the accuracy tests, and then break for lunch and finish up with the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu tests." Iruka says as the other chunin begins to pass out the written tests.

As the final test is laid down Iruka calls to begin and the students flip their tests over and begin. Though a certain blonde mentally face palms as they had, once again, given him a test geared for a higher ranked test, probably a Jonin, maybe even the Anbu, though the blonde quickly discarded that thought, like some academy teacher could gain access to the Anbu testing room.

As he looked at the first question, something to do with a Hyuga in a large clearing with multiple shuriken coming at him from multiple angles and speeds, a voice in his read says, '**Do they **_**seriously**_** expect a kid to know this crap?**'

Naruto gives a mental shrug as a reply, and a new voice, this one much deeper says simply, '**Come and visit when you finish, we have things to discuss boy.**'

Several minutes later Naruto finishes, and will later learn that he made the second best score, only to Shikamaru. Having finished his test Naruto shifts slightly and begins to slow his breathing before his surroundings turn into a black and white still frame that slowly becomes a shapeless and colorless space, before the image of a lake that seems to glow a myriad of colors, as well as a forest of crystal trees with a rather impressive crystal castle over looking the lake.

"Well that was fast." The first voice spoke, causing Naruto to turn and spot three figures. The first was a tall silver haired man by the name Sephiroth, his blade Masamune held in a reverse grip as he read a small book. The man sitting to his left is known as Cloud Strife, and is the one who spoke first, with his back leaning against the Tsuurugi. Beside Cloud is Vincent, looking up through the crystalline canopy to gaze at the starry sky.

"Hey, where is-" What ever it was that Naruto might have said is cut off as a oddly human shaped red blur tackles him and pins him to the ground, revealing a stunningly beautiful woman with long blood red hair wearing a rust red collar around her neck, and nothing else.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you!" The woman cries out as she straddles him and leans down over him, her bare chest hovering over the short blondes face.

"Kyuubi! Put some clothes on and GET OFF!" Naruto shouts, managing to twist and launch the red head off him. As the woman flies through the air a skin tight red cocktail dress shimmers into existence on the woman.

"I'll never understand why she does that." Vincent says, still not quite used to the… eccentric being sealed inside his descendants body.

"Especially when he always manages to throw her off him like that." Cloud adds with a shrug. "Guess she's just a very forward person."

Sephiroth simply remains silent as he continues to read his small book, which is a book of spells that he plans to give the blonde.

"So… Seph, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asks, looking at the tall silver haired ex-SOLDIER in curiosity.

"Your training." He replies simply, snapping the small book closed and handing it to the blonde, "That is a book of level 2 spells. I do believe you are ready for them."

The small blonde looks in wonder at the book then up at the ex-SOLDIER and shouts joyfully before leaping and wrapping the silent man in a hug, "Thank you Sephiroth-sensei! I won't let you down!"

The other took looked on in amusement as Sephiroth looked at the small blonde with an annoyed look before a small smile grace his face and he said softly, "You are welcome Uzumaki-kun." That got Cloud and Vincent to raise their eyebrows; neither knew the silver haired man to be very affectionate, though he just used a suffix denoting close attachment. "What?" he asks, looking at the other two, Kyuubi having missed the exchange looks at the scene in bemusement.

"You actually _like_ someone?" Cloud asks bluntly, earning a sigh from Vincent and a nod from Sephiroth.

"The kid may be the single most annoying thing on this planet: Family. But he has shown great talent and a vast amount of love to those he cares about. The kid's earned my respect, and therefore earned my 'affection' as it were."

"Ah" Cloud says with a nod.

"Now then, I do believe it is time for you to get out of here and get back to your test." Vincent says as Naruto nods, then realizes something, Sephiroth hadn't thrown him off, of even let go of him, holding him on his hip like a cherished child.

"Umm Seph, could you let me down?" Naruto asks, causing Sephiroth to blink before unceremoniously dropping the blonde on his arse with narrowed eyes.

"No one is to speak of that." The tall man says as Naruto's surroundings turn grey and blur back into his classroom, with Kiba standing in front of him with a curious look.

"What is it 'dog-breath'?"

"Where the hell did that sword come from?" Kiba asks, pointing behind the blonde, who turns and blinks as sitting propped against the wall behind him, almost as if it had been there all along, was Tsuurugi.

"**It's my gift Naruto. I know you'll pass so I gave it to you now. You already know how to use it, so I figured you could use it for bonus points with the 'Jutsu demonstration' test.**" Cloud's voice rings out from Naruto's head as the blonde's face lights up in a brilliant smile.

"It's a gift from a dear relative." The blond replies as he reaches out and gently places his hand upon the blades wide side and smiles softly as he feels the small and slow current of Mako energy within the blade.

"I seriously doubt that." Sasuke says arrogantly, walking up and giving the blade an appraising eye, "Like you, some clanless orphan, would be able to use that blade. Give to me; I'll be able to utilize it better than you."

"Oh really now?" Naruto asks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, "then why don't you try to lift it?" he continues with a barely hidden smirk. The Mako energy inside the blade would react negatively to the Uchiha, and not allow the raven haired teen to loft it, though Naruto would be able to loft it without worry, being a Mako conductor made using Mako Enhanced weapons so much easier.

The Uchiha smirks arrogantly and grabs the handle and lifts, only to blink as the blade doesn't budge. Frowning slightly the Uchiha grabs the handle with both hands and strains, his eyes bulging out and growls as the blade remains still.

Naruto then breaks out in laughter as Iruka collects the last test and sighs. "Here, allow me Sasuke." Naruto says, standing up and grasping the handle in one hand and hefting it with only one hand like it weighs nothing. "The blade will only allow me to wield it."

"It's sentient?" Kiba asks with an awed look upon his face.

"Somewhat, it's a Mako Enhanced weapon, at it has just enough sentience to recognize my Mako signature, as well as what it is I wish to do with it." Naruto states as he props it on his shoulder. "Hey sensei, when we do the Ninjutsu portion, can I demonstrate a technique of Tsuurugi?"

"What is Tsuurugi? Doesn't that mean sword?"

"Yup. Its full name is Tsuurugi no Sachi (Sword of Seven), it's actually made up of seven different smaller blades." Naruto says with a shrug as Iruka leads the class outside.

Naruto steps outside the academy building and blinks when he sees a head of bright yellow hair as well as silvery hair that belongs to only one person. The hyper active blonde then shouts out joyously and runs towards the two, and is stopped by another person grabbing the blonde's jacket collar and lifting him to eye level, revealing Vincent with a small smile on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asks, barely noticing the curious stares of the other academy student's family and relatives.

"Simple," Sephiroth's smooth voice says, "We are here to watch our family member ace these 'exams'."

"Though, they oddly don't seem that tough." Cloud says handing Naruto a leather harness for Tsuurugi with a smile. "Oh, and Uncle Vince wanted to give you something as well."

Naruto tilts his head in confusion as he looks at Vincent, only for the man to produce a tri-barreled gun and extend it handle first to Naruto. "Whoa. You're seriously giving me Cerberus?"

"Yup." Vincent replies in a low whisper, "May he be as good to you as he has been to me."

Naruto grins maniacally and accepts the gun, sliding into a holster that had been attached to Tsuurugi's harness then sheathing the massive blade as well. "Thanks guys. I swear you won't regret it."

"**I would hope not.**" Red XIII says walking up. "**I must say it is good to see you three again, especially the ex-Soldier First Class on friendly terms.**"

"Same to you, mutt." Sephiroth says with a small smirk.

The large wolf merely looks at Sephiroth with a smile as three other walk up, they being Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru. "Ok you troublesome blonde, tell us who these three are." The lazy genius says with a sigh.

"The blonde is Cloud Strife, the silver haired 'giant' is Sephiroth, and the guy holding my jacket collar is Vincent Valentine." Naruto says, before being unceremoniously dropped onto his arse, again, and proceeding to mutter about it.

The three academy students smile and say there greeting, then Kiba asks, "So which of you gave Naruto the bad-ass sword?"

"That'd be me." Cloud says with a smirk towards Sephiroth.

"Is it _really_ made up of seven different blades?" Hinata asks, her stutter and hoodie gone, which the group _just_ realized.

"Yup. It's also enhanced with Mako energy, giving it special abilities. One of which is as a fight wears on, it stores energy that can be used later in a variety of ways.

"Most of which are flashy _and_ deadly." Naruto says, remembering how the taller blonde had taught him how to dodge.

"Troublesome." The Nara says lazily as Iruka calls on Hinata for her turn at the shuriken range.

"Oh, and Vincent just gave me _this_." Naruto says while displaying Cerberus from its position under his left shoulder, which is where Tsuurugi's handle was. "And Sephiroth gave me this spell book." Naruto adds, pulling the small book out and opening it to the first page, which had, of all things, a summons for the first spell. "No way." The blonde whispers with a devious grin. The summons being for, of all things, Shadow beasts, which the small blonde realized he could use as large part of his fighting style, which revolved around distracting his opponent and capitalizing on it. (**A/N: no, I will NOT be have Naruto somehow figure out how to use Ninjutsu, so the Kage Bushin is OUT**)

"What?" Kiba asks curiously, stepping up to the blonde's side and looking at the book, which is written in a language he had never seen. "Hey Shika, you know what this language is?"

Shikamaru gave a curious grunt and walked over and blinked. "No I don't." He said seriously, giving Naruto and then his three compatriots a curiously glance, but something tells me that these three taught it to the Blonde."

"It's called Ferrum (**A/N: I honestly don't know what the really language is called, so I'm just using the FFVII font, which is called Ferrum, PM me with your address and I can send you a copy of the font**) and I knew it ever since I was born, my family line have what's known as imprinted knowledge, which allows me to just know how to do or use certain things." Naruto says offhandedly, as he begins to memorize the summons mantra, smirking as he feels the knowledge of summoning familiars settle into place.

"This first one will allow me to summon, 'Shadow Beasts', which will aid me in battle or whatever I need, all I gotta do is just have a good idea on what I need, and I can call upon it." The blonde adds as he hears his name be called and smirks at Vincent before pumping Mako into his cloak, which lengthens then shortens, turning into a floating piece of cloth which flies rather quickly over to the 'firing range' and the tell tale 'click' of and action clicking into place causes Vincent, Cloud and Sephiroth to smirk as Red XIII shakes his head at the theatrical blonde, while mentally wondering how his friends had rubbed off on the blonde in their own way.

Everyone jumps as a sound of thunder issues forth from the scrappy cloak, which is followed by five more similar sounds and a poor target dummy exploding into pieces of kindling. The cloak floats in place for a moment before Naruto's voice cries out, "Now I know why he does it! This is AWESOME! DATTEBAYO!" before the cloak lengthens and said blonde is revealed as the cloak returns to its normal form.

Iruka blinks at his enthusiastic student before smirking and saying, "Well, due to both being flashy and effective, Naruto gets bonus points for his test." This causes a certain raven haired avenger to growl as his rival holds up a tri barreled gun and rubs it with a black cloth to remove imaginary blemishes from the beautiful weapons barrels.

"Very good Naruto." Vincent says as Naruto walks back, "I had never told you how to do that, but by merely watching me do it during spars you figured it out."

"Actually… I knew all along. The first time you did it I gained the knowledge, seeing as you _are_ my distant relative… on mom's side I think…. The knowledge was there for whenever I might need it." This got Shikamaru attention

"You three, you aren't really 'alive', are you." Shikamaru says with all boredom gone, this gets curious looks from Hinata and Kiba.

"How'd you guess?" Cloud asks with a smile.

"Simple, the blonde dropped enough hints, apparently he can learn anything his ancestors knew, that and Ferrum is and ancient text that hasn't seen use for eons." The lazy genius said with a shrug, "But what I want to know is why you here now."

"I accessed my lineage, and these three where who I called upon first." Naruto says, and as for the physical bodies, well that's a bit more complicated."

"We had to take 'familiars', we each picked an animal, and when we want to manifest, we simply pump our Mako energy, commonly referred to as mana, into our familiar." Sephiroth says. "Though we had foresight and picked animals that were strays and had no human interaction, so they won't be missed."

Shikamaru nods and shrugs as he is called for his turn at the 'firing line' and the blonde grins, "Hey Hinata, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Sure thing Naruto-kun." Hinata says with a smile, "Though my cousin will have to join us."

"As long as he doesn't go on about that fate bs we're cool." Naruto says as Kiba looks to Naruto with a confused expression.

"Huh?" Kiba asks.

"Hinata has a cousin Neji, whose here somewhere, that keeps spouting off about fate and it annoys me to no end. Though when I beat the crap outta him he stopped say my fate is to be a loser at least."

"That is correct Uzumaki. Your fate is to be a truly great shinobi and-" a new voice says before Naruto spins in place and draws Tsuurugi, leveling it at a tall pale eyes man before he could finish his sentence, thankfully Kiba was to occupied with the new person, or he would have noticed that Naruto and Hinata had gone red.

"Neji, I've warned you about annoying the young Sage." An elderly voice says behind Hinata, causing the girl to pale and the blonde to curse and hang his head, turning to spot none other than Hiashi Hyuga, who was smirking at the blonde boy. "Besides, if the change in my daughter is any indication, then they are getting close to making that 'fate' you say is theirs that much closer."

"F-f-f-f-FATHER!" Hinata shouts her face turning bright red, the stutter retuning full force.

"The hell I miss?" Shikamaru asks, looking between a flabbergasted Kiba, a bright red Hinata and a fuming Naruto.

"What most in the village have missed actually?" Hiashi says with a kind smile appearing on his face. "My daughter is being courted by the young Uzumaki you see."

"I knew that." Shikamaru says startling the, now ousted, couple. "Actually the entire Nara clan saw it coming a mile away. I mean come on, with how Hinata _used_ to act, stuttering over every word and not even being able to _speak_ to Naruto; then, about two years ago I think it was, she can talk without a stutter, though it came bake, albeit a bit forced, when Naruto was around her."

"Told you your act needed work Hime." Naruto stated flatly, getting a smack from the Hyuga heiress.

"And you are now officially taking me out every night this week until our team placements, and then we will be figure out a way for you to take me out every weekend." Hinata says flatly with a sense of finality, which the blonde doesn't even argue against, instead looping an arm around her waist and smirking at her.

"Good, that means I'll be able to hold you in public now."

Then Hiashi noticed Naruto's blade and frowned, "I didn't know you were studying Kenjutsu Naruto-kun." The Hyuga leader states with a deepening frown, "And how are you able to lift such a heavy weapon?"

"I can field that one." Cloud says, "The blade, though massive in appearance, is made feather light by two things. The first being that it is made up of seven different blades, each forged out of a lightweight metal and the 'final Tsuurugi', as I call it, actually has multiple hollow spaces. The second is that it is enhanced with Mako Energy, and that energy reacts to Naruto's own Mako Energy signature, allowing the blond to swing it effortlessly." Cloud says, "Just be glad I didn't give him _this_," here the elder blond pauses as a _massive_ blade appears in his hand propped on his shoulder. "This is the Buster Blade, my original blade."

Hiashi looks at the 'overkill blade' and sighs, "You would fit in with Kiri's Seven Swordsmen _famously._" The Hyuga leader says, emphasizing the final word.

Cloud merely grins devilishly as Iruka calls out a break for lunch and that they could leave, but had to be back in an hour.

(**A/N: I would have done a lunch scene, but am just to bored, that and this story is already at 4,008 words counting this a/n**)

Naruto sat against a tree, Hinata in his lap and leaning against him while Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji smiled at the two discreetly, all three were glad the two were happy.

As Iruka, and the rest of the class, walked up to the sparring ring they noticed the two's intimate position, and a certain Uchiha was down right _furious_, not only had the blonde shown him up in the accuracy test, he had also blown his score out of the water on the written test, gained a blade that only he could lift, now he had the unattainable Hyuga heiress on his lap and she actually looked happy. That would _not_ go without answer.

And so, when Iruka asked who would like to go first, Sasuke stepped forward and said, "I would, and I want to challenge Naruto." Iruka gave a nod and Naruto let out a sigh, though Hinata seemed even more put off, she had to let Naruto up, which entailed getting off his lap. '_But it was so comfy!_' The Hyuga laments mentally as Naruto walks up to his opponent and asks one question,

"What are the rules sensei?"

"Simple, a fight, if I call match you two stop fighting, and no Ninjutsu, you may use a weapon if you wish though." Iruka says simply before asking, "Fighters ready?" at Naruto and Sasuke's nod Iruka calls out 'BEGIN!" and leaps back.

The two are motionless, Naruto's right hand lifted and grasping Tsuurugi's blade loosely and watching the Uchiha warily. "Uzumaki, I'm gonna beat you then take your _girl_ as mine." Sasuke says arrogantly, and then smirks at Naruto's slight frown. "Oh, you don't like that idea?"

"Naru-kun, kick his emo ASS!" Hinata shouts out, no hint of anger in her voice, though at the cry a bright blue energy surrounds the blonde who grins maniacally,

"With pleasure Hime." Naruto says before vanishing with a sound of rushing wind and insane laughter. Sasuke looks around, before doubling over with Naruto's fist in his gut before Naruto continues his attack, striking with a knee to the Uchiha's side then spinning on the ball of his foot and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick, which causes a certain bearded read head to stop and smile before saying,

"And another has learned the 'ass kicking roundhouse kick of painful justice', good." Before returning to his work in the desert of a far off land. (**A/N: Bonus points for whoever can guess who I just referred to**)

As the Uchiha landed, rather hard, on his side a random student commented on Naruto's astonishing speed, "So fast."

The 'last' Uchiha got up and glared at his opponent then rush forward, only to be, to his and the rest of the classes shock, thrown into a tree, and suddenly ducked as Naruto's fist embedded into the tree, creating a hole in the poor tree. "Damn, you moved." Naruto says flatly as Sasuke leaps away then snarls and quickly flipping through handseal before crying out, 'Fire ball jutsu!' and expelling a medium sized fire ball towards the blonde who sighs then shouts out, "**Protect!**" and a thin silvery barrier appears in the air before the blonde, effectively stopping the fireball and stunning everyone. "So you wanna play with fire Uchiha? Lemme show you something, **FIRE**!" At the blondes last word he flicks his left hand upwards, and launches a _massive_ fireball into the air. "And that's the weakest fire spell I know." Naruto adds with a shrug.

Iruka suddenly calls out, "MATCH! Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" before appearing behind Sasuke and grabbing him by the shoulder, "Ok Sasuke, what part of NO jutsu don't you understand? I'm just glad Naruto knew a way to cancel out your jutsu."

And with that Iruka led Sasuke over to the rest of the students, where his fangirls proceeded to fawn over him, while Hinata sat back down on Naruto's lap and gave him a kiss on the lips for his victory. "That's my man." She cooed as he wrapped his arms around her, "So Naruto-kun, you think we'll be on the same team?"

"I hope so. Actually I hope the four of us are on the same team." Naruto says before Shikamaru sighs as he is called up, only to return seconds later, having inadvertently knocking out a random civilian-ninja-hopeful.

"Baka, Konoha does four man cells, one being a Jonin instructor." Kiba says with a small laugh.

"Yea, well something tells me that with Naruto, anything can happen." Hinata said, before blinking. "Actually now that I think about it, you beat Neji, something that was thought impossible, an academy student beating an experienced Genin." Kiba blinked at that before Shikamaru put in his own comment.

"And he did two other things, made Hiashi Hyuga smile, and bring three people back from the dead."

"Actually, they aren't back, they are just with me until I master all they can teach me." Naruto says, "So I think they'll be gone in about three years or so."

"So they'll be here for our wedding then?" Hinata asks innocently, getting a truly hilarious reaction, Naruto stiffens as Neji glares at the blonde before threatening to castrate him with his own gun.

**FIN! Well this is the revised edition of Naruto: The Lifestream sage, and whoever gets my little cameo right, and I mean dead on, will get their own oc put in. the choices are as follows:**

**A familiar from the Shadow Beasts decides he/she likes Naruto and stays, becoming an **_**actual**_** familiar.**

**A long lost family member of Naruto finds him after searching for years, and has either Yuffie, Cid, Barret or Tifa as their ancestor.**

**Or someone that Naruto meets on one of his missions and manages to save and returns to Konoha with the blonde.**

**Or anything you decide on.**

**Now then, I'll be working on the next chapter for a bit, and will **_**eventually**_** declair the winner of the cameo in a A/N update, wich will then be removed an replaiced with the next chapter which will be the rest of the Academy graduation, and the beginning of the Jonin's Genin exam.**

**Well hope you enjoyed this, read and review and until next time, LATER!**

**Grand total on words is 5,064 words, and a total of 9 pages**


	2. The Acedmy Exam pt 2

**A/N: DAMN! Love the support. I can only update about once a week, but you guys really made me want to put this out A LOT faster.**

**And the winner if the contest is….. Almightyironman! Send me a review or pm with your idea, and I'll work you in. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it.**

**Oh, and before I forget, if you are a guest and leave a review, plz eave an email address so I can contact you about your suggestion/comment/flame/or other dumbass remark appropriately.**

**And with that outta the way, plz enjoy this next Chapter of Naruto: The Lifestream Sage v2 (to be renamed one day soon. Hopefully.)**

Chapter 2: Graduating the Academy and Becoming Team 7.

Naruto sighed as he felt Hinata get up to go to her match, and nearly panicked when he felt a new person on his lap. Snapping his eyes open Naruto merely sighed in an odd mixture of relief and exasperation.

"Hitome, why is it that everytime I come here you have to do something suggestive?" Naruto asks calmly.

"It's because I've decided on something." She says as she leans closer to him, "You are to be my mate."

Her last sentence makes Naruto pale. "You do know I'm in a relationship with Hinata-Hime, right?"

"Yup." She says as she lays her head on his shoulder, "But you see demons are nowhere near as averse to sharing as humans. And seeing as you will become a half demon one day, you'll find multiple women attracted to you, none of which will mind sharing. And I know that Hinata won't mind, she's a quiet one you know."

Naruto shook his head s he felt the tale tell feeling of 'waking up' beginning and sighed, "I don't know Hitome-chan, I'll have to think about it, ok?"

"That's all I ask for, other than a night of unbelievably wild and raunchy-" Hitome is interrupted mid sentence by Naruto regaining consciousness and realizes that Hinata was once again sitting on his lap and cuddled up to him.

"You win?" Naruto asks the girl who nods and looks up at him. He smiles and plants a kiss on her lips with a whispered 'good girl' as Kiba leaves for his match.

As it turned out he was fighting Chouji, though the large boy tried, he just wasn't quite fast enough to keep up with the dog loving boy, who proved why he was the clan Heir of the Inuzuka. After that fight Iruka congratulated the winners and gave 'maybe next time's to the loser before starting up the Ninjutsu portion.

"Now then, when I call your name you will come up and demonstrate a Substitution, a transformation, and produce three clones. If you wish to demonstrate any jutsu for bonus points, please say so then perform the jutsu in a manner that will not harm any student, parent, family member or acemdemy instructor." After he finished he called out Kiba, who sighed and went up, performing the three nearly flawlessly without handseals, gaining an amazed look from Iruka who gave the Brown haired boy several bonus points.

The went Shikamaru, who performed the three jutsu without handseals, and flawlessly at that, then proceeded to demonstrate his clan techniques on a tree, earning himself several bonus points as well.

After a time Hinata was called, much to the disapproval of Naruto, and did the three jutsu seallessly and flawlessly as well, showing just which part of the class was lagging and by how much, before demonstrating her Jyuuken and even a quick Kaiten, gaining shocked shouts from many, though Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and even Neji simply smirked.

Sasuke was next, and demonstrated his clan signature fire technique, though none were surprised by that, seriously, an Uchiha using a fire technique, how original.

Then, finally Naruto was called upon. The blonde walked up to Iruka with Tsuurugi propped on his shoulder and sighed, "Well Sensei, sadly I cannot perform Ninjutsu, Whatsoever. BUT I have some techniques to show you in replacement of them. First off is one of Tsuurugi's signature maneuvers, the Omni-slash." The blonde says as his body begins to glow golden, turning and swinging his blade at a tree, shocking everyone when the blade broke into seven blades that surrounded the tree. Naruto lets loose a battle cry as he rushes forward, slashing the tree in passing, before grabbing a second blade and connecting the two, before repeating the process six more times, and finishing in a kneeling stance, Tsuurugi extended off to his left, and the poor defenseless tree collapses into little more than firewood.

Naruto stand and sheathes Tsuurugi then says, "Next is summoning." Naruto then spreads his hands wide and begins to chant as odd symbols and seemingly random lines and shapes are draw in the air above the blonde, before a crack of lightning strikes the odd array, causing it to glow white hot then a black mist to pour out, which then takes the form of a large black as night fox. It has light grey markings on its body eerily reminiscent of Red XIII's tattoos, and then it looks around and finally over its shoulder at Naruto and says in a deep and seemingly annoyed voice,

"**What, no badies?**" at its question there was a sudden screech of metal grinding and what appeared to be a massive wolf made of metal with an odd wheel like thing on its head to land before the two. "**Huh, guess I spoke to soon.**" The large fox adds with a shrug, "**I'm guessing you want me to run interference while you deliver powerful blows in the holes it provides?**"

"Bingo. And this is called Monster slaying everyone." Naruto says, before drawing Cerberus and firing multiple rounds into the creatures unprotected chest area, the small Mako enhanced bullets punching through the creatures chest. It lets out a pained roar before setting its sights on Naruto, who only smirks as the large fox, and Red XIII, strike it from the side.

"**FOX FIRE!**" The large fox cries out, launching a black ball of fire at the creature from each of its three tails. While Red merely leaps onto its back and grabs hold of its neck with its jaws, sinking its teeth into the surprisingly soft flesh there, and his claws finding purchase on the massive creature's back. As the beast stands up Naruto hold out a hand and shouts,

"**THUNDER!**". And a bolt of bright yellow lightning leaps from his outstretched hand and impacts the chest of the beast, stunning it and allowing the blonde to run in with Tsuurugi and deliver the finishing blow, a horizontal slash to the abdomen, turning the beast into odd black ash that slowly disappears.

"And there you have it." Naruto says as he sheaths his blade with a flourish, making Shikamaru shake his head with a small smile. Iruka had unwittingly saved the best for last.

The students sat in there seats inside the class room, their parents waiting outside with baited breath, as each student was individually called upon to step forward and was told whether they passed or not. "And now, to start this off, how about with the Rookie of the Year himself," Iruka paused to pick up a headband with a blood red cloth on it, and Sasuke stood up with his usual arrogant smirk in place only to blink when Iruka told him to sit back down, "And the Rookie of the Year is, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke blinked, not comprehending what that meant as Naruto stood up and calmly walked up and took the head band.

As Naruto tied the head band around his head, something interesting happened, The blonde grew a pair of black as night wings with red, yellow and blue highlights on the feathers, shocking everyone, as in his head he heard three voices saying 'way to go kid' as one.

Naruto grinned widely as a shout of 'DATTEBAYO!' was heard across the village, and a certain aged Hokage to smile at his crystal ball before looking up at the assembled Jonin before him with a smile, "I do believe that since Kakashi was the only one to request the blonde that he shall be placed onto team 7." The grandfatherly man says with a smirk before looking at the Cyclopean Jonin across form him, who was looking at the crystal ball with an eye full of pride.

Back at the Academy Naruto grinned before turning to the nearby window and drawing Cerberus, which everyone noticed suddenly looked different, the gun was longer, and when Naruto squeezed the trigger all three barrels lit up with a blast much louder than normal and the window is shattered the blonde then holsters the weapon and runs forward and leaps through the window and takes flight with an excited yell.

The night the Genin had graduated Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata met up and celebrated the fact that they all graduated, Kiba left first, having to go home for a party his mother was throwing for him. Shikamaru left soon after, waving behind him to the, now alone, couple. Neither saw the devious smirk that Shikamaru had as he left, he had done so to give the blonde and his girlfriend some 'alone' time.

The Next day all graduated students were assembled in the academy's training area, with several Jonin lined up in front of them, Naruto smiled and waved at four, they being Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, and (oddly enough) Anko.

As Iruka called off the team listing, the Jonin instructor would step forward, collect his/her students and lead them off to somewhere.

Finally Iruka got to a team the Blonde was interested in, "Team 7, Jonin Instructor Hatake Kakashi, with Mitarashi Anko as assistant instructor, Genin are Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone was silent before Kiba groaned and slapped a wad of money into a smirking blonde's hand.

"Team 8, instructor Yuhei Kurenai, Genin are Aburame Shino, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. Team 10 will be lead by Sarutobi Asuma, Genin are Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finishes up before the teams are lead away by their respective sensei.

Team 7 was lead to a training ground, aptly named Training Ground 7, and Kakashi turned to his students, "Normally I would start with us introducing ourselves to each other, but seeing as we already know one another here, we'll begin with the Genin Test." Kakashi says with an eye smile.

"The rules are simple, use any technique at your disposal and come at us with the intent to kill. You are to retrieve these four bells from us, we each have two, and all this must be done by nightfall. Got it?" Anko barks out, grinning as Kiba seems distracted by her clothing, or lack thereof.

"Got cha Hebi." Naruto says, smacking Kiba upside the head and giving the international focus handsign.

"Good, then begin." Kakashi says as all but Naruto vanish into the trees, and prepare themselves while the Blonde draws his blade and moves a particular piece, and turns his blade into two halves.

"Kuyou, Red, Lets go!" Naruto shouts out as Red XIII and the large fox, apparently named Kuyou leap out of the nearby bushes and land beside the blonde, who quickly talks in a language neither Jonin know to the two beside him, "_ok, we are gonna be the diversion, Shika, Hinata, and Kiba will take pot shots at them until one of us get a clear shot at a bell._"

Kuyou tilts his head then smirks, "**Shall I take a humanoid form?**" He asks plainly, getting an eyebrow raise from both Jonin, while the four Genin couldn't hear it, but when Naruto nods and the fox turns into a large male with a rather large claymore on his back. His skin is still black, though now he has blood red markings on his floor length leather duster. "**Lets Party!**" He shouts, leaping forward and brining the claymore down in an over handed chop, Anko and Kakashi leaping off to either side to dodge, only for Naruto to rush Kakashi while Hinata leap out at a surprise Anko, who has Red hot on her heels.

"_Damn, kids good._" Kakashi and Anko think as one. He had demonstrated his ability to fight with an ally, though never revealed that said ally could take on a human form, nor that the blades that made up Tsuurugi could be wielded separately if need be.

Kakashi blocked a strike from Naruto, and mentally cursed as he felt a stinging numbness crawl up his arm, before he saw small sparks of electricity dance on the blade.

Naruto cries out as he leaps high up, his wings appearing to help him aim for Kakashi, before vanishing, allowing to plummet and bringing his left hand blade to bear, the right hand held behind his back, allowing for a second, quick, follow up attack, yelling out, "**Giga Impact!**"

Kakashi quickly leapt back, making Naruto miss him, though when a rather large dust cloud went up Kakashi blinked, "_There is no technique I know of that allows for that kind of technique that Naruto could use, and his weight is no where near high enough for it._" Kakashi's eyes widen When Kuyou rushes out of the dust cloud and swings, aiming to cut the cord the bells are on, only to curse as Kakashi leaps over the blade. The dark haired familiar snarls and twists, thrusting his blade at Kakashi's exposed arse with a cry of, "**Forbidden Technique: Thousand Years of Death!**" Kakashi blinked as he realized two things, one, this guy was using his technique against him, and two, it worked. With a pained cry Kakashi is launched heavenwards, right to the waiting Naruto, who lashes out with a kick, hitting Kakashi in the side, then reaching forward and grasping the bells, yanking them off and spinning mid air before delivering a roundhouse to Kakashi's cheek, launching him towards a large pond, almost a lake in size.

In a far off land a man with a neatly trimmed rust red beard and mustache in a brown trench coat with a odd star on his chest stops and looks to the sky with a smirk, before nodding at the deliverance of Justice via a roundhouse to the face, before returning to his job once more. (**A/N: And the mystery man makes another appearance. The person who got the last one cannot guess at this one, though a comment on how to do it better would be appreciated.**)

Anko looks over as she hears the loud crash and sees the dust cloud, hoping that Kakashi didn't lose already, before ducking a palm strike from Hinata, twists to avoid the follow up attack from Kiba, then snaps her legs up and into Kiba and Hinata's chin, launching the poor teens into the air. The Snake Mistress had to leap backward to dodge the snapping maw o Red, and struck at the large wolf with a shouted "**Hidden Snake Strike Jutsu**" casusing many small snake to leap out of her coat sleeve and for the hound, who nimbly leaps back as Kiba appears behind her and lashes out with a swipe, his fingers tipped in nails akin to claws and his features far more feral, even for an Inuzuka.

Kiba's sudden call of **"Man Beast Clone Jutsu!**" To startle Anko, she never thought that Kiba already knew his clan's most formidable technique. The Snake Mistress performes a quick substitution, avoiding the claws that would have gotten her a week or so in the ICU wing of the hospital, only to freeze suddenly, unable to move, though she dimly hears a cry of 'Forbidden Technique: Thousand Years of Death!' and sighs thinking it was Kakashi.

"Shadow possession technique: success. Shikamaru says from behind Anko, who curses and then again as Kiba walks up and takes the bells, even as Naruto, Kuyou, and an oddly soaked Kakashi walk up.

"Test passed then." Kakashi says with a sigh.

"Huh?" Anko asks, "But I thought i heard you use your Forbidden Technique?"

"**Actually that was me. It was a spur of the moment idea. I knew that my Mako would repel anyone it came into contact with, so I channeled it into the tip of my blade, never thought it would react so… powerfully….**" Kuyou says as he returns to his Fox form.

"WHAT!" Kakashi shouts, "It took me _years_ to get my version perfected!"

"**And? You're a human, and not a very intelligent one at that.**" Kuyou retorts, making Anko giggle at Kakashi's face as Shikamaru releases his jutsu.

"So, shall we start with training, or celebrate these four become full fledged Genin?" Kakashi asks Anko with a serious face, one mirrored by every other person there, though Kiba and Hinata were sporting rather sore jaws.

"CELEBRATE!" everyone shouts as one, making Kakashi laugh softly.

**A/N: Well that ones done. Sorry it wasn't as long as the first, but the end kinda hit me like a freight train and said, "Here I am!" In Tom Selig's voice. Yea…..**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be a time skip to the wave ark, which I'll probably split into a chapter or two. And the Mystery man is BACK!**

**So, until next time, LATER!**

**Grand totals: Words-2,916 & Pages-5**


	3. The start of something beautiful?

Chapter 3: The start of something beautiful? More like deadly.

Three months had passed since the day Team 7 became official, and with this time, many changes had occurred as well.

The most notable however was that Naruto was now openly staying at the Hyuga Compound, though the blonde had stayed there before; he had always entered late at night, and left early the next morning. Now that he was openly courting Hinata, and Hiashi approved, Sarutobi Hiruzen had allowed Naruto to sell his house to the highest bidder, before moving in with the Hyuga.

And the interesting thing about that was his living arrangement. When Hiashi had shown Naruto to his room, he lead Naruto right to Hinata's room then said, "And this is where you will be staying. I hope everything will go smoothly between us." And with that Hiashi opened the door to reveal a half naked Hinata, which promptly caused Naruto to faint due to blood loss.

The second most notable was the four Genin's rate of improvement and growth. Within a month Naruto had concocted a small vial, that when crushed would lure any and all nearby monsters to where the 'bait' had been crushed. This allowed Hinata, Shika, and Kiba to quickly get stronger, as well as learn how to fight on the fly as Naruto did. Shika, who had been a brilliant strategist before, was even more brilliant due to his new found ability to 'read' his opponents movements almost like he was reading a book. This made the Nara prodigy into the long range support, warning the others whenever a monster/enemy was about to do something _very_ dangerous. But the genius's improvement did _not _stop there. He had learned a level of control of the shadows never before seen in the Nara family. Shikamaru had learned how to hide within the nearby shadows and to even travel _through_ the shadows and exit a nearby shadow that was not attached to the one he was in. No one really knew why he could do it, only that it made him the _perfect_ infiltrator and recognizance man they had.

Kiba also improved greatly. He and Akamaru were now a formidable duo to face, and the mastered man beast clone only made that force that much stronger. Kiba had revealed to his team a few weeks after they began that he was a Hanyou, and when Kiba revealed that Naruto felt obliged to tell them how he held the Kyuubi No Kitsune, who was in fact a female and wanted to jump his bones every time he entered his mindscape.

Though that perturbed the Hyuga Heiress, she did not leave her blonde boyfriend, quite the opposite in fact; she became even more flirtatious and open with the blonde, making him blush and even faint on occasion.

Speaking of the shy girl, she had become the epitome of the Hyuga, graceful and powerful. She took after both her father and mother, being very kind, though quickly getting irate when tested. She had mastered all of the skills the Hyuga had at their disposal, though the Jyuuken felt a little to rigid to her, and when she discussed this with her father, he revealed that Hinata's mother had the same trouble. And so Hinata began to develop her own style of the Jyuuken, which stunned all of team 7.

The final student, Naruto, had mastered all that his teachers could pass on to him, including the ex-SOLDIER First Class Sephiroth's sword, Masamune, the earth cleaver, which the blonde kept sealed inside the glove on his left hand. He had also gained another 'Familiar', a very large serpent aptly named 'large snake' that acted as Shikamaru's back up of sorts. The blonde had also progressed to the third level of spells, and even gained the favor of a few Scions, they being Shiva the scion of ice, Ifrit the scion of fire and earth, Fenrir the Scion of hunting and tracking, and finally Bahamut the Dragon King. Naruto could summon them, and often did to learn _their _secrets and abilities, and train in them. With Bahamut's help Naruto had quickly become an aerial ace, and could go from land to sea to air without pause. Through Shiva Naruto learned how to better control his ice-type spells, and with Ifrit had gained a greater power over his fire abilities and even an immunity to fire as well. Through Fenrir, well that one pretty much goes with out saying.

Kakashi and Anko had, after a few weeks, broke the news to the Genin that their sensei were actually dating, and had formed this team as a way to have even more time with one another. Eventually the four had taken their first c ranked mission, a simple escort mission of the Suna representative that had been visiting, and said mission went with out incident. After that mission, the team began to head out on more and more c ranked missions, before a b ranked landed in front of them one day.

"I regret to inform you six that you are needed as backup for team ten. You will be going to Wave to assist in the protection of Tazuna the bridge builder. I have here the direction to said residence, and when you arrive, I am giving field command to you Hatake, do not let me down. Team ten reported an attack by the demon brothers, Gozu and Miezu, who they managed to run off, before coming into a confrontment with Zabuza Momochi. You six are to remove these threats in whatever way you deem necessary, and Naruto, I do believe there is something that will interest you."

"Oh?" Naruto asks, stepping forward at the end of the aged Hokage's short speech.

"This." Here Hiruzen pointed to a line, where Zabuza apparently summoned some sort of sea beast that used attack similar to Naruto's own water and ice based techniques.

"Seriously? Naiads? DAMN!" Naruto shouts, throwing his hands up. They are the WORST to fight for them to fight! Not only do they have _very _high Mako reserves, but they are water/ice type monsters that can disable their enemies." Naruto stopped as he kept reading then paled.

"What is it Naruto?"

"NO. NO NO NONONONONONO!" Naruto shouts, looking somewhat fearful before he regains his composure. "They have a Scion in their ranks. I don't know which one, but apparently one that has _very_ strong Water Mako in her veins. FUCK!" Naruto adds, looking at the Hokage, "When do we leave." He growled out.

"Immediately." Sarutobi says, handing the blond a scroll who then hands it to Kakashi, and the group glows bright white, warping to where they lived thanks to Naruto.

Moments later the group meets up and glows brightly again before thousands of raven colored feathers explode from where they were.

Team ten, consisting of Sakura, Sasuke, Sai and Asuma, knew they were in over their heads now. They were surrounded by hundreds of humanoid _things _that stood nearly twice as tall as a full grown man, each wielding rather sharp and deadly looking axes.

"**Time to kill the interlopers.**" A scratchy voice sounds as they advance, only for a bright white light and a shower of feathers to appear before them all. "**NO! Kill the boy! Kill the descendant of **_**them**_**!" **The scratchy voice screams as several large balls of fire roar towards the bright light. Though when the light dies they see six human silhouettes, three vaguely canine forms and a odd snake like silhouette. The one in the front, who has a pair of wings raises a slender sword to the sky and swings it downward, cleaving the fire balls and effective canceling the spells.

Sasuke nearly snarls in outrage, they sent for backup, and the Hokage sent _them_? Before the rave haired boy can speak Kakashi does, "Team, eradicate them."

Team 7 explodes into movement, Naruto Kiba, and Hinata leaping into the midst of them and quickly putting the goblins on the defensive, allowing Kakashi, Anko, Kuyou, and Shikamaru to begin peppering the massive force with their most powerful jutsu, quickly removing every single monster before them.

"Boy am I glad to see you Hatake." Asuma says, "_And_ the blonde knucklehead."

"OI! Whose the one who went and got in over their head, Hmm?" Naruto question, the long elegant blade held in a reverse grip, his gun held in his other hand. "Next time, when you meet monsters, retreat and let the _professionally_ trained Exterminator take care of things."

"What was that dobe? _You_ better than _me_?" Sasuke scoffs, "Don't make me laugh." Sasuke blinks as Naruto glares at him,

"I bet it was your egotistical ass that did this huh? You met up with the Demon Brothers, Gozu and Miezu, and instead of returning for help when you _barely_ managed to fun them off, thanks to my cousin Sai, you decide you can handle it. You stupid, stupid _BAKA!_"

Hinata takes naruto's hand and pulls him to her, softly whispering in his ear to calm the blonde down while Sasuke stares at his teammate, "You are his _cousin_?"

"Distant, _very _distant, but it's there. See my family ancestor, Cid, was a close personal friend of Naruto's ancestors, and actually was the adopted brother of Tifa, Cloud's wife."

"So technically speaking, no blood?" Shikamaru asks.

"Technically speaking, yes, but Barret, Cid, Vincent, Red XII, Cloud, Yuffie, and Tifa did shed blood together. So they formed family type relations rather quickly and strongly." Sai states as he stands a little taller. "I held back against those 'Demon Brothers' but will not make that mistake again. Time for you to see just what my ancestor taught me." As the boy spoke, a rather long polearm appeared in his hand, which he rested against his shoulder.

Naruto smiled at Sai and spoke softly, "Glad to have you on the team, Sai Highwind."

"Glad to be here."

The group got to Tazuna's rather quickly, at which point Naruto turned to his teammates and spoke, "Look, you can handle the weak one no problem, but the stronger the monster, the higher their resistance to Spells, which are _much_ more powerful than your Ninjutsu. So, I will impart to you each a Scion, which will slowly make it to where you can use spells through them so the spells will be stronger, but _much_ slower to form than my own. Shikamaru, you get Shiva the Scion of Ice and Shadow. Hinata, we'll need to tame/free the trapped Scion. Kiba you get Fenrir. Kakashi you will get Ifrit. And Anko, sorry, but I have no Scion to give you." Naruto says, handing Kiba, Kakashi and Shikamaru a rather large stone with odd markings on it. The three stones glowed before the Scions appeared and looked over their new 'summoner' with a critical eye before grinning.

"**Boy, you have a good sense for who will match up with who. And for Anko, I think I know someone who would be **_**perfect**_**.**"

"Who" Anko asks curiously.

"**Tataimat the Scion of Storms.**" Ifrit states, gaining odd looks from everyone, that is when Kuyou decided to speak up,

"**He was Bahamut's predecessor. Though when Bahamut stole Tataimat's spear and used it against him, Tataimat was left without much of his power, and for a while Tataimat resented Bahamut for it, though when Bahamut returned the spear after a few years of ruling, and even giving Tataimat his right hand spot, the Ancient forgave him**"

Kiba looked to Akamaru and grinned, "Well buddy looks like we are gonna get even stronger. Hell, we might even surpass Kaa-san in a few years time."

"**Why wait a few years boy? Rise to the power before you and claim it **_**now**_**! Show those who doubt your power what a Summoner is capable of!**" A new voice shouts, causing everyone to turn around, and team ten to gasp.

Standing on the thin air above Tazuna's house are two _massive_ dragons. Both are standing up right, though one is much more serpentine, with five heads and a long spear held in his hand. The other is thicker in the chest are, with large powerful muscles and a massive blade propped on his shoulder, a large shield held in his opposite. "**Well said Tataimat, my good friend. Ifrit, Shiva, Fenrir, well met to the lot of you. And a very hearty hello to you, Young Naruto. You look good as usual.**" The larger Dragon said.

"Thank you, and well met yourself, Great Bahamut. I look forward to our next training period." Naruto shouts back, bowing at the waist, which all of team 7 mirrors. Sasuke opens his mouth, only for five hand to clap around his mount, and a gun' action to click, "Whatever your arrogant ass has to say, you better keep it to yourself, Lord Bahamut is _not_ one to trifle with. He has the power of the very earth brought to life. His tale can create Tsunami, his fists can level mountains, his wings can create Tempests, and his fire-breath is made of the hottest fire you will _ever_ encounter."

Sasuke looks at the five holding his mouth shut, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, A tall pale man wearing a black leather duster with odd red markings all over it and a claymore strapped to his back, and finally Sai. The hand directly over his mouth received a bite, causing Hinata to yank her hand away with a yelp, everyone paused at that, Bahamut and Tataimat looking at each other with a knowing look and suddenly Sasuke found himself flying through the air and landing on his ass, his Katana that had been give him by order of the council falling to his side. "You _dare._" Naruto hisses out, stalking forward, an eerie green aura surrounding him. "I should slaughter you here and now for harming my mate, you _filth_." Naruto stopped at right in front of Sasuke's feet. "Pick up your blade, you will fight me for the next hour. It is time for you to understand just how outclassed you are." Naruto says with a growl."

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head, then spoke, "And who are you to tell me what to do? We are the same rank, and this is _our_ mission Uzumaki."

"Umm about that…" Kakashi says, removing a scroll and handing it to Asuma. "By order of the Hokage you are to turn field command over to me."

"Right, makes sense considering your more experienced. Should we stop Naruto, he might kill my student."

"**Try to stop him and you'll die.**" Red says, watching the star down between the two teens, "**Naruto will go to the ends of the earth for his precious people, and when one is hurt, he retaliates.**"

"So… no interference?" Kakashi says simply, earning a nod from Red and a sigh from Asuma,

"Well I guess the spoiled brat deserves it." Sai says, looking at Kuyou and the large serpent curiously.

"WHAT!" Sakura shrieks, turning on Sai, "What do you mean 'spoiled brat'? Sasuke is-"

"A pretentious, arrogant, self serving _ass_." Hinata states, glaring at the Uchiha.

**[Cue Song: One Winged Angel]**

During the statement Naruto levels Tsuurugi at Sasuke and says, "Either draw and attack me, or I'll attack first." When the Uchiha didn't respond Naruto leapt forward, bringing Tsuurugi down with ground shattering force, which is demonstrated when the Uchiha leaps back, dodging the blow which allows a large crater to form.

"He's gonna kill him! Sensei stop that maniac!" Sakura shouts, being completely ignored in favor of the fight.

Sasuke snarls and leaps forward, swing his sword, which is blocked by Naruto separating Tsuurugi into two blades and redirecting the blow, and following up with a thrust, which Sasuke barely managed to dodge, then presses his attack with by spinning like a top and angling his blades, causing Sasuke's to be ripped from his hand. The Uchiha leaps back and flips through several handsigns before shouting out "**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" launching several small balls of fire at the blonde, who merely lifts his hand and shouts '**Reflect**' causing any fireball that got to close to swerve and harmlessly strike the ground then fizzle out.

"Want to play with fire huh? Then try this, **Firaga!**" The blonde retaliates, swinging his blade at his shout and launching a _huge_ fireball at Sasuke, who quickly substitutes himself with the blonde, surprising everyone.

"Ha, now I got rid of-"

"Not so fast Sasuke." A voice says, shocking everyone when the fire parted to reveal Naruto, completely unarmed by the fire, "My spell cannot harm me. Good job on switching with me, though not very smart."

"Why is that?"

Naruto's answer is two lift Tsuurugi high and twirl it, some of the flames leaping up and attaching to the blade, before Naruto brings the blade down and launches the flames at the raven haired teen with a roar.

Sasuek leaps to the side, avoiding the fire, as Ifrit speaks, "**Gotta admit the kids gotten good, but why isn't he using any stronger spells, that Firaga was rather underpowered.**"

Everyone turns to Ifrit as Naruto shouts "**Quake!**" making Shiva sigh, "**You just had to say something, huh?**"

"**Yup!**" Ifrit says happily.

Everyone returns to the fight and only Hinata doesn't gasp in shock, the ground is up heaved and _several_ trees had been destroyed.

**[End Song]**

"Uzumaki Naruto! I am dissapointed in you!" a new feminine voice crys out, shocking everyone, including said blonde himself when they turned in the direction of the new voice.

"Sis?"

**A/N: CLIFFY! Sorry I was trying to figure out a way to introduce the new character here, but couldn't, until that little bit at the end came up, and I said to myself, 'hmmm…. I think I will'.**

**Almightyironman how was the intro of your oc? The real intro will be next chapter, still working the bugs out but it'll be good, trust me.**

**Plz review as it makes me WANT to continue this story.**

**Grand Total: 3029 Words and 5 pages.**


	4. Family Reunion

Chapter 4: Family Reunion. The rumble in Wave begins.

Everyone turned to look at the voice, and were shocked by what they saw. A woman with long beautiful red hair and slightly tanned skin, who looked oddly like Naruto, with a golden headband holding her hair in a bun stood before them. She was wearing a black floor length 'battle dress' that did not go over her shoulders or even the upper part of her bust, though her public decency was kept by a fishnet shirt. Under her dress, which opened on the side, she wore a pair of skin tight anbu style pants and a pair of combat boots that nearly reached her knee. TO complete the look she wore a pair of anbu arm guards with black cloth underneath, with the Uzumaki Swirl on the plates covering her fists. The woman, who many immediately deemed as hot, vanished only to reappear behind Naruto and nock him upside the head and scream 'BAKA!' at said blonde.

Needless to say everyone was rather shocked, even Shikamaru did not know how the blonde knew this read head, at least until he noticed a symbol on the back of her jacket, "I think she's Naruto's sister." The dark haired genius says with curiosity leaking out in his voice, "Only question is why we never met her before."

"Simple, I only _just _found my idiot brother." The woman says, "When our parents died, we were only infants, and someone stole me from my brothers side before we really could actually get to know one another, but being twins we always had a 'link' of sorts."

"Wait, so you are Naruto's _twin_?" Sakura asks incredulously, "Then why do two look so different?"

"Also simple Pinkie," Naruto replies standing and shooting his sister a look, "She takes after mom while I look more like our dad."

"And act more like him."

"Oh? At least I don't attack my long lost twin as a greeting!"

"You could have killed your comrade!"

"Actually…. He would have done us all a favor." Sai says, stepping up and extending a hand, "Sai Highwind. Nice to meet you…"

"Hikari Uzumaki, nice to meet a relative."

True and especially one so… interesting." Sai replies, making Hikari blush lightly.

"Thanks. So I guess your Cid's descendant?"

"Yup, you?"

"Tifa Lockhart."

"**Dear god.**" Red says with a horrified expression, which was rather funny looking, "**Daughter of 'The red hot- hot blooded habanero' with Tifa's strength. Do **_**not**_** cross that girl.**"

"Why shouldn't we?" Sakura asks, sizing the girl up.

"**Tifa could fight Monsters with her bare hands, she was a Monk Class fighter with insane skills at hand to hand combat. It is a **_**very**_** wise idea to not cross that woman.**" Kuyou says with a bored expression.

"As if." Sakura snorts.

During this little back and forth another was taking place, "So sis, how strong are you?" Naruto asks.

"I mastered Tifa's skills, why?"

"Sai, how about you?"

"Same. What are you suggesting?" Sai questions, looking at his blonde compatriot with a curious expression, only for Naruto's response to be cute off by Kakashi.

"Well, we have a week at the most until Zabuza decides to make a move; we have until that time to get team ten up to snuff."

"Wait, you guys are up against Zabuza Momochi?"

"Yea, Team ten barely managed to get away from him alive. Then they were surrounded by Hobgoblins, and couldn't even do anything against them.

"Seriously, _goblins_? They are so _weak_, though get them in large groups and add in some Wargs, and you got trouble."

"Yup." Sai nods in agreement, shocking the rest of team ten.

"Wait, you know what those beasts _are_?" Sakura asks, not noticing the face palm of Asuma and Sasuke.

"Of course I would, I am a monster hunter after all." Sai and Hikari say as one, before looking at each other and erupting into laughter.

"Anyways, Zabuza is a descendant of Angeal I think." Naruto says, "So he'll be quick to recover and he's got a powerful scion on his side."

"Really? So the…" Hikari pauses to do a quick head count before continuing, "fourteen of us are gonna take on Zabuza and an Army? The odds don't seem very fair."

"Yea, to them." Kiba says confidently, "Even with pinkie and duck-butt we'll still beat them, it might be a bit close but we'll pull it off."

"Yea, Team Seven is unbeatable." Hinata says with a small smile, "By the way I am Hinata Hyuga, Naruto-kun's Mate."

"Well, don't you work fast?" Hikari states flatly, glancing at her brother, "He force you?"

"No. I quite wanted it, and even enjoyed it immensely." Hinata says as though she is discussing the weather, making Naruto go beet red, earning a laugh from Kiba and a small smirk from Shikamaru.

"So…. What's the plan then sensei?" Naruto asks, quickly changing the topic.

"Huh? I guess we protect Tazuna and his house, just to be safe. Team Ten, you need to train _a lot_ in the next week, so get to it. Team Seven, I think protection plan 23, with backup plan 33 should do." The plan number were merely a distraction, as the plan was always the same, The four Genin would take turns traveling with the two Jonin to wherever the client had to go for the day, while the other three would stay home and protect the clients home/family. The back up plan was call the other group to the location of the attack if things went south, then hope for the best.

Wave, a week later found Kakashi, Anko and Shikamaru, with Team Ten traveling to the bridge location, Tazuna in tow, as today was the final day.

"So, you seriously think Zabuza would choose today to attack?" Asuma asks, looking around the poor state of the village with a frown.

"He'd have to, you said the hunter stuck his neck then fled, there are two pressure points in the neck, that when pressed makes it so that the person is in a death like state. It takes the most seasoned Jonin a week to recover, at best." Shikamaru replies, stopping mid sentence to help a small girl up and handing her an apple from his lunch, which the girl quickly went and shared with her brother, all the while talking about the kind pineapple headed boy.

Asuma nodded then looked to Tazuna, "You did tell everyone to stay home today, right?"

"Yea, I just hope they listened." The wizened bridge builder replies, looking around worriedly after a time, when it grew unnaturally silent, and a heavy fog rolled in.

"Told you." Shikamaru says, earning a nod from Kakashi and Anko who looked at their student with a small smile.

"Well, well. If it isn't my lucky day." A deep voice says, instantly putting team ten on alert, while team Seven merely look at each other and sigh, why did the evil bastards have to do the whole' you don't know where I am bit? I got boring and [predictable after a while. "I get some more fresh meet and the infamous Sharingan No Kakashi."

"Zabuza Momochi, we meet again." Asuma says, spotting the ex-Kiri ninja a small ways up the bridge.

"OH? The brats back for playtime?" Zabuza says smirking, "Gozu, Miezu, Haku. Get out here."

"Anko, do it." Kakashi says as Shikamaru and himself start channeling chakra, ready to launch into action at the first movement.

"On it." The Snake mistress says with a nod, leaping back and flipping through handsigns, only to stop when a stray piece of red cloth float over the bridge.

"What the?" Zabuza asks, looking at the floating fabric with a curious expression, one mirrored by his subordinates and team ten, along with Tazuna. Though the four from team seven knew exactly what it was.

"More like 'who the hell?', Zabuza, I want to properly introduce you to my team, You know me, Then there is my lovely assistant Sensei Anko Mitarashi, Then I have Shikamaru here, and then there is Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto." As Kakashi finished, the blood red fabric expanded then retracted, revealing three teens, one with a massive Zanbatou like blade. "And then our newest addition, Hikari." Kakashi adds, as said girl lands on the bridge beside her brother with a smirk.

"So, you give up?" Anko questions, only to be answered by several oddly dressed warriors to appear, surrounding the two Konoha teams.

"Seriously? How did you get SOLDIERS?" Naruto asks, looking around rather impressed by the sheer number. "Hojo have a descendant or something?"

"Something like that." A voice says, making Naruto and the group spin in place, seeing a rather odd looking man wearing what looks like a clowns outfit. "You see I have been sent here my master, your future King, to help in the takeover of this island."

"Who the hell are _you_?" Sakura asks.

"His name is Kefka (**A/N: Yes, I know he's from FFIV, but he's such a loon I couldn't resist, that and he's the first baddie from the FF universe I though of for Zabuza's aid**), he's an evil clown of sorts, and apparently somewhat immortal." Naruto states with a frown, "I don't know how he got this many SOLDIERS gathered, but I guess we'll have to handle it, huh?"

The only response is for team seen to sift into fighting stances, Akamaru to become a clone of Kiba, and Sai to summon his Polearm.

"NOW!" Shikamaru shouts, stomping his right foot, creating a dome of shadows around himself and Tazuna, while the other leapt into the fight.

[**Cue song: Dancing Mad]**

Naruto leapt at Kefka, swinging his Tsuurugi horizontally and channeling Mako into the blade, before letting it loose in a powerful blast of wind.

The demented clown leapt the wall of gale force wind and launched a trio of fireballs at the blonds, who merely spun Tsuurugi in front of himself while drawing Cerberus to block the fireballs. "Ah, so the 'Lifestream Sage' has some skill after all hmm? Maybe His Highness would give you a seat at his table if you-" The clown is interrupted by a gunshot narrowly missing his head.

"Take your recruitment offer and shove it." Naruto growls out before crying out in shock as a knife is embedded in his gun hand.

"Now that was not very nice!" Kefka shouts, leaping forward and flipping over the blonde, who twists to dodge the punch, only to be taken off guard by the kick that followed. "Hmm, how to make a message out of you. Take off your arms and legs? Though fun its been done. Hmm… OH! I know, how about I kill you sister and your little whore-" Kafka is again interrupted, though this time by a loud bellow of rage as Naruto begins to glow red.

Hikari had leapt forward, into the midst of SOLDIERS and began making liberal use of her close quarter's combat expertise by dealing fast and devastating blows to her opponents, often time launching one into a group so as to lessen her load. She leaps sideways as Gozu comes down on top of her, his poison tipped claw barely missing her leg. "Damn, I missed you pretty little head." He says through his breathing apparatus, just before Miezu leaps over him, gauntlet cocked back.

Hikari grins and readies herself, only to blink as a polearm blocks the gauntlet and Sai strikes the older demon brother's side, before spinning his staff like weapon and striking him in the gut, launching him away with a mighty cry. "Their gauntlets are covered in a fast acting poison, be on your toes."

"OH? Well then, time to get serious." Hikari says with a smirk as she puts her left hand in front of her face and tugs her glove down tight, "Lets DO THIS! She roars out, running forward with Sai on her heels. The demon Brothers quickly gather themselves and meet the rush, though sadly didn't stand a chance against the Team Avalanche descendants.

Hikari ducked around one gauntlet and kneed the owner in the stomach, then quickly spun on her heel and delivered a brutal axe kick to the Chunin's back, and shifted just enough for the second brothers gauntlet to miss.

Sai suddenly appeared behind the second 'demon' and lashed out with his polearm, dealing deep cuts and rather painful blunt force strikes before finally running both brothers through with a cry.

The two looked at each other and nodded, before turning and returning to the 'cannon fodder', only to pale at the sudden cry of rage from their beloved blonde.

"Come Akamaru, **FANG OVER FANG!**" Kiba shouts, leaping forward and spinning like a top, even as Akamaru did the same, while Hinata simply ran behind the boy and dog turned twister, a whip held in her left hand, which she used with her byakugan rather effectively, striking pressure point meant to kill from a safe distance all the while thinking with a smirk, '_Neji-kun would love to get one of these_.'

The two continued their assault, only stopping when Haku appeared before them. "It is useless; I cannot allow you to continue." Haku states emotionlessly, before casting a quick glance in Zabuza's direction, before returning his gaze to the two before him.

"Hinata, careful, this one doesn't value his life. He's willing to do anything to ensure Zabuza's happiness." Kiba warns, as Akamaru snarls at the androgynous teen.

"Gotcha." Hinata replies, watching the teen's chakra network closely and noticed something, "He's got a bloodline, and I think it's the ice release."

"Very good." Haku says, lifting a hand with several senbon in hand, "You two have very good powers of observation. To bad I must kill you." With that Haku rushes forward, hoping to startle the two with his speed, though sadly the ice user's speed was nothing compared to Naruto when he used a **Haste** spell.

The man beast duo rush in and begin a brutal combination attack, which allows Hinata to watch closely before leaping forward and striking a pressure point on the teen, only for said teen to turn to ice then shatter.

"What the… An ice clone?" Kiba mutters before leaping aside as several senbon needles strike where he had been standing.

"Ice Style: Demonic Crystal Mirrors!" Haku's voice rings out as several panes of ice form, then suddenly Haku appears in each mirror.

"Kiba, careful, the ice mirrors are reinforced with chakra, I don't think we can break through it, and his speed is probably higher." Hinata warns, only to gasp as a trio of senbon strike her left arm, nearly paralyzing it.

"Definitely faster." Kiba mutters from his position on the ground, several senbon sticking out from him. "Should we…?"

"Yea, I think this calls for it." Hinata nods in affirmation. "Glad Shika lent me his this morning."

"What are you two talking about? There is nothing-" Haku begins only to be cut off by Kiba Shouting, 'Hunt, Fenrir!' and Hinata shouting 'Rule the frozen wastes, Shiva!' and two portal appear within the done, and a large Wolf and a Woman made entirely out of ice step out from the portals.

"**So, we are needed then?**" The wolf questions, looking around at the ice mirrors, "**Shiva, did you do this?**"

"**No, I think that the reflection of the teen is of the caster. Though I have never seen this particular spell before.**" The ice woman speaks as her robe turns into battle armor. "**Hinata, what is this?**"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think he can transport himself almost instantly from one mirror to another, and we cannot track him." Hinata says, "We kinda need help." She adds as she plucks the final senbon from Kiba.

Haku, who had been oddly silent up to this point speaks, "What summons are these? I did not realize that Konoha had such… odd summons at their disposal."

"**Foolish boy!**" Fenrir shouts out, shocking the teen, "**We are not mere summons, we are Scion! To refer to use as summons is like calling an Inuzuka breed Nin dog a simple house pet!**"

"**Fenrir, I will handle this.**" Shiva says as a spear forms in her hand, and a shield on the other as a helm forms on her head, "**After all, if I am to gain followers here I need to demonstrate my power.**"

"**Your not the only one needing followers you know.**" Fenrir grumbles as Shiva blurs forward, using her power over ice to make the ice mirrors melt, causing the teen to be revealed, which allows Shiva to punch the teen out of the mirror he was hidden with in, and right into Fenrir's waiting maw. "**Hmm… Honestly I hate the taste of humans, far too vile and corrupted anymore.**" The large wolf mutters after snapping the neck of the teen, ending his existence as a weapon permanently.

"Thanks for the help." Hinata says, only to gasp as a loud roar of anger was heard, followed by a bright pillar of red energy launching into the air.

Kakashi and Anko quickly rushed forward and engaged Zabuza, the fight, if it could be called that, was rather one sided, as Zabuza, even being a descendant of Angeal, could not hope to combat two Anbu level Jonin with only his Kubukiri Hocho. Zabuza attempted to grate a mist, though when a pack of dogs leapt out of the ground and trapped him he cursed; Kakashi had _let_ himself get cut. The fuming ex-Kiri Nin paled when he heard the sound of birds chirping suddenly start up, along with a blue glow around Kakashi's hand.

As the Jutsu strikes Zabuza's heart the man glances around the battle field, seeing his ace team felled, and the Soldier's reduced to nearly nothing, then he saw the insane clown standing before and enraged Blonde who had malevolent red Chakra whipping around him, the former Swordsman's last thought was '_Kefka, what have you done?_'.

Kakashi and Anko turned to where Naruto was as they felt the malevolent chakra and paled, the seal was breaking, and _fast_.

Shikamaru sighed as he released his jutsu, allowing the final SOLDIER to fall to the ground, riddled with cuts and holes, only to growl as he sees team ten, Minus Sai, simply stand beside Tazuna with shocked expressions, '_The old man has seriously slipped, he sent a untested team into uncharted waters, even with the council being an ass the old man should have seen this coming, unless…_' The lazy genius's mental musing where cut short as a bright red pillar of energy shot up into the air, accompanied by an enraged roar and a cry of "NARUTO-KUN!" form a certain Heiress somewhere to Shikamaru's left.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but his entire body hurt, and when he saw the blood red energy he knew something bad was happening, but when Hitome's voice rang out I his head, rather happy and excited, he knew it might just be bad for his enemy.

'_What is it Hitome-chan?_' The blonde questions, falling to his knees as the pain builds.

'_**Its breaking, the seal is breaking, and in a good way, it reacted to your anger and pulled on my chakra, but when you body stated to reject the Chakra, the seal started to crumble, you are letting me free Naruto-kun!**_' The rather easily excited fox squeals, getting a mental sweatdrop form the blonde.

'_That's lovely, but why am i in so much pain?_'

"_**I can answer that.**_" A deep reverberating voice says, startling Naruto.

'_Bahamut?_'

"_**Aye, you are becoming my vassal; you will be as a god among men. Use the power I am giving you and SLAY this abomination before us!**_' The dragon king roars out, a roar that Naruto copies, even as the red energy coalescing around him blasts into the sky.

Kefka stares at the teen before him curiously; he had said anything _that_ painful… yet. So why would the blonde be pouring out so much power that it hurt? His answer came as a brilliant golden light engulfed the blonde a moment after the red energy began to gather nearby, into what seemed to be a fox-like being with nine tails.

Team Seven paled as they saw the Kyuubi free, not knowing what the chakra construct would do, but when the golden glow vanished to reveal Naruto, everyone gasped in surprise.

The blonde was now slightly taller, with a leaner more compact frame. His Tsuurugi and Cerberus were in their usual place, as was the blood red cloak, though his other cloths were gone, replaces with golden, green and red scales, the red and green making odd interlocking patterns over the golden scales, the blonde's wings had also changes, the raven colored wings now had golden highlights as well, and on Naruto's forehead, a third eye opened, shocking everyone further.

The blonde looked himself over in curiosity, before leveling a glare at Kefka, who only glared back and began to draw upon more if his power.

"Hitome, stand down. He's mine." Naruto speaks, growling out the last part, and the large fox nods and steps back and watched the crazed clown warily.

"**As you wish, Naruto-sama.**" To say team seven and ten were shocked would be like say the Nara are smart, or the Inuzuka dog lovers, a serious understatement.

Kefka smirked and spoke, "What, so just because you look like a draconian I should be scared?"

"You should be." Naruto says flatly, drawing Tsuurugi and spinning it in a lazy circle, "Because I am Lord Bahamut's Vassal. I _will_ slay you, abomination."

And with that Naruto lets loose a roar and rushes his opponent.

**A/N: AND DONE! Well I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**So Naruto gains even more power and his sister returns, then the big fight. So yea, Naruto will be god-like, I just like it when the hero doesn't even break a sweat against a villain. Which is the way it should be, it kinda shows that evil doesn't pay a lot faster and plainer than cartoons now a days… ok, gonna stop myself before I start to rant.**

**Plz read and Review, and all suggestions will be read, and an answer will be forth coming ASAP.**

**Grand Total: 3,758 Words, and 7 pages.**


End file.
